It's Late
It's Late is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of Degrassi Junior High. It aired on March 29, 1987. Summary Spike, who is only 14, suspects she is pregnant; Arthur gives Yick romantic counseling. Plot Spike and Shane are hanging out at Lucy's party and they go into one of the bedrooms. The twins are leaving and hear Spike is alone with Shane. They try to go in the room, but it's locked. Spike arrives to school in a bad mood. Yick likes Melanie and Arthur tells him he should ask her out. In the washroom, Spike says her period is late. She admits to Heather and Erica she and Shane had sex, and she thinks she's pregnant. Arthur gives Yick advice on how to get Melanie. Yick tries to give her a compliment, but he's so nervous he messes up. Spike tells Shane she's pregnant. He's shocked and just walks off. Yick tries again to get Melanie to notice him by giving her flowers, but it turns out she's allergic to them. Yick quits taking Arthur's advice and decides to ask Melanie to go skating. She says yes. Spike goes to buy a pregnancy test. Her mom sees the bag and Spike tries to hide it from her. Spike finally shows it too her and her mom decides to take Spike to the clinic instead. Shane also arrives. "Whatever happens, I'm behind you," says Spike's mom. Yick and Melanie go skating, and they have a good time together. Spike and Shane come out of the clinic and Spike says she's pregnant. Spike and Shane talk at school. Spike blames Shane for her getting pregnant. She doesn't want to give it up for adoption or have an abortion, but she doesn't want to have the baby either. "It was just a little mistake," she says. Shane then says "It was sort of a big mistake." Trivia= *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Spike. *Although this is only Amanda Stepto's second episode with spoken lines, her role of Spike Nelson soars to memorable prominence, a defining moment of the series as her child Emma Nelson later became the inspiration for Degrassi: The Next Generation. *This episode is most likely named after the song "It's Late" by Queen. *This is the first instance of teen pregnancy in the Degrassi Franchise and the first in a drama with a contemporary setting in the entire history of television. *"It's Late" won an International Emmy for Children's Programming. To commemorate the award, Spike's child was named Emma. |-| Gallery= IL1.01.jpg IL1.02.jpg IL1.03.jpg IL1.04.jpg IL1.05.jpg IL1.06.jpg IL1.07.jpg IL1.08.jpg IL1.09.jpg IL1.10.jpg IL1.11.jpg IL1.12.jpg IL1.13.jpg IL1.14.jpg IL1.15.jpg IL1.16.jpg IL1.17.jpg IL1.18.jpg IL1.19.jpg IL1.20.jpg IL1.21.jpg IL1.22.jpg IL1.23.jpg IL1.24.jpg IL1.25.jpg IL1.26.jpg IL1.27.jpg IL1.28.jpg IL1.29.jpg IL1.30.jpg IL1.31.jpg IL1.32.jpg IL1.33.jpg Wheels2.jpg |-| Cast= (Ordered alphabetically) *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Niki Kemeny as Voula Grivogiannis *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Bill Parrot as Shane McKay *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Link= *Watch It's Late on YouTube Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 1 Episodes